Character Birthdays
Coronation Street is a long running soap opera and the hundreds of main and minor characters who have appeared over the years have often mentioned their age, birthday or birthdays have been seen on gravestones or passports. In Coronation Street's early years the show never had an archivist. While the other list, here, List of birthdates of Coronation Street Characters lists established birthdays, this list aims to list any mention of a characters age or birthday, regardless of whether it contradicts other scripts, and a link to the episode in which the birthday/age/birthdate was mentioned, or if the exact episode not yet known, a year in which the episode of the birthday mention will be said. Also if the DOB is listed in books on the show such as Weatherfield Life or 40 Years Of Coronation Street (2000), this will be stated. Character Birthdays Albert Tatlock 8th August 1895 *In Ep 1519 - 6 Aug 1975 Albert celebrated his 80th birthday. Wally Tanner About 1895 *Wally had a son Arnold Tanner born in 1919 and Wally was about 70 years old in 1966. Martha Longhurst 2nd September 1896 (Other sources say 1899) *In Ep 358 - 18 May 1964 Martha was said to have been 68. Ena Sharples 14th November 1899 (Originally c1890) *In 1960, Ena was hinted as being around 70 years old. *In a 1961 episode, Ena says she is the oldest resident of Coronation Street. *In May 1966, Ena says she is 67. Handel Gartside About 1897 *In 1970, Handel said he was childhood friends with Ena and Minnie Caldwell. However, Handel was probably a couple of years older, as he refused to join the army in 1914 so was sent to prison, hinting that he was at least 16 in 1914. Jack Walker 27 April 1900 *Several books on the show give this DOB for Jack. Minnie Caldwell 28th September 1900 *In Ep 1116 - 27 Sep 1971 Minnie's birthday is said to be coming up. Edith Platt c.1907/1908 *In Ep 1732 - 22 Aug 1977, Edie was said to have been 69 when she died. Annie Walker 8th August 1909 (Originally June) *In Episode 2 (14 Dec 1960) Annie says her birthday is in June. Frank Barlow October 1913 Leonard Swindley 9th December 1915 or 1916 *In an April 1965 episode, Leonard is said to be 49 years old. Ida Barlow 16th December 1916 Stan Ogden 17th May 1919 (Originally 1916, then revised to 1922) *In Ep 1180 - 8 May 1972 Stan celebrates his 50th birthday. *In Ep 2364 - 28 Nov 1983 Stan's birth certificate says he was born in 1919. It states that he was 3 years older than what he thought he was. *In Ep 2413 - 16 May 1984 Hilda mentions Stan is 65 today. *Stan's gravestone says he was 62 when he died. Arnold Tanner 5th August 1919 *Arnold was said to be 4 years older than Elsie Grimshaw when they wed before the war. Harry Hewitt February 1921 Frankie Baldwin 1921 *In 2002 Mike says his dad was 61 when he died in July 1982. Florrie Lindley 8th June 1922 Elsie Tanner 5th March 1923 (Originally circa 1920) *In 1961, Elsie said she was married for 4 years by the time she was Dennis age, which was 22. *In Ep 337 - 4 Mar 1964, Elsie turns 41. She is thought to be 48 but says she is 41. Hilda Ogden 2nd February 1924 *In February 1973, Hilda says it is her 49th birthday, not her 50th. Alf Roberts 7 October 1926 *In October 1996, Alf has his 70th birthday. Betty Battersby 1930 Rita Tanner 25 February 1932 Clifford Duckworth About 1932-1934 *In Ep 3790 - 14 Dec 1994, Clifford is said to be Jack's "big brother", meaning Cliff was born before 1936. Fred Gee October 1934 *In April 1981, Fred is said to be 2 years older than Eunice who was 44. This made Fred 46 at the time. Blanche Hunt 22 January 1936 (Was Originally 22nd January 1926) *Blanche was said to have been 74 when she died in 3td May 2010 *coffin plate list birth year as 1936 aged she died was 74 *Blanche .granddaughter Tracy went to her headstone which said she was born 22nd January 1936 matching that on the coffin plate 5 years earlier Ivan Cheveski 14th February 1936 Jack Duckworth 7th November 1936 *Jack once claimed to be 2 years older than he was. * Jack died 7th November 2010 an he celebrated his birthday the same day Ida Clough 1937 *In Don Brennan 30th November 1937 *In 1997, Don's coffin says be was born in 1937. Colin Grimshaw 27th April 1939 Ken Barlow 9th October 1939 (Originally 1937) *In Ep 122 - 12 Feb 1962, Ken was said to be 24 years old. *In Ep 2977 - 9 Oct 1989, Ken has his 50th birthday. Linda Cheveski 8th January 1940 Bet Lynch 4th May 1940 Audrey Roberts 23rd July 1940 Harry Baldwin 1941 Mike Baldwin 16 February 1942 Dennis Tanner 1 April 1942 (originally 1938) Peter Ingram 1949/1950 Roy Cropper 21st September 1954 *In August 1990, Peter was said to be 40 when he died. Deirdre Barlow 8th July 1955 Les Battersby 28th August 1955 Stephen Reid 6th February 1956 Liz McDonald 3rd November 1957 Gail Rodwell 16th April 1958 Owen Armstrong 20th September 1958 Brian Tilsley 16th October 1958 Lawrence Cunningham August 1961 Eileen Grimshaw 7 October 1961 Danny Baldwin 14th May 1962 Pat Phelan 30 October 1963 *In early October 2014, Phelan is said to be 52. *In Ep 9287/9288 (30 Oct 2017) Phelan has his birthday. Tony Stewart 14th March 1965 Susan Barlow 5th April 1965 Peter Barlow 5th April 1965 Janice Battersby 17th June 1965 Kevin Webster 3rd September 1965 Cilla Battersby-Brown 17th December 1965 Hayley Cropper 7th May 1966 Sally Metcalfe 14th July 1967 Debbie Webster 7th September 1968 Jenny Connor 4th March 1971 Robert Preston 22nd October 1971 Tim Metcalfe 28th January 1972 Greg Kelly 1st June 1972 Steve McDonald 26th June 1974 Andy McDonald 26th June 1974 Carla Connor 3rd January 1975 Nita Desai 30th April 1975 Maxine Peacock 10th November 1975 Fiona Middleton 2nd December 1975 Samantha Failsworth 5th March 1976 Vicky McDonald 8th January 1977 Tracy Barlow 24th January 1977 Ashley Peacock 24th January 1977 Julie Carp 1977 Geena Gregory 1977 Sunita Alahan 1978 Jodie Morton December 1978 Vikram Desai 20th February 1979 Kelly Crabtree 24th April 1979 John Stape 22nd November 1979 Becky McDonald 1980 Tom Ferguson 1980 Nick Tilsley 31st December 1980 Mark Redman 13th May 1981 (originally 13th May 1983) Leanne Battersby 2nd July 1981 Kirk Sutherland 28th January 1982 Toyah Battersby 28th May 1982 Tyrone Dobbs 17th December 1982 Maria Connor 5th May 1983 Jason Grimshaw 27 June 1983 Todd Grimshaw 13th January 1985 Izzy Armstrong 1986 Gary Windass 17 March 1986 Carl Webster December 1986 Sarah Louise Platt 2nd February 1987 Kylie Platt 22nd August 1987 Adam Barlow 3rd May 1988 Rosie Webster 24th December 1990 David Platt 25th December 1990 Tina McIntyre 18th February 1991 Tommy Duckworth 9th September 1992 Sinead Tinker 10th March 1994 Chesney Brown 26th July 1994 Katy Armstrong 10th September 1996 Sophie Webster 4th November 1994 Daniel Osbourne 4th January 1995 Category:Lists.